In conventional round computer cable assemblies, such difficulties as maintaining a stable standard of quality, a slow production process, and high costs are often found. The cause of such defects has much to do with two major mechanisms: the connection of multiple terminals of the terminal positioning seat with multiple wires and the wrapping process of the outer hood. In the prior art, the terminal and the wire are processed by welding. However, unsatisfactory connection of the terminal with the wire often results in a falling off because of improper processing. Moreover, as multiple terminals are assembled in a horizontal arrangement, processing is quite difficult due to the close proximity of the intervals. In addition, technical measures such as piercing through and connecting are not yet available for a circular shaped wire. Therefore, the connection of the terminal and the wire in a conventional computer cable assembly must go through the process of repeatedly unwrapping the core wire and welding. Such a complicated procedure is often time consuming and inconvenient for the welder. Furthermore, in the wrapping of the outer hood, the semi-products of the completed welding process are forwarded for the forming process in a molding machine, to have the two pieces of the outer shells locked by means of screws. The aforementioned two methods are not only found to be unsatisfactory in terms of materials, labor, and costs, but the screws are easily loosened. From these defects, it can be seen that the production of conventional computer cable assemblies seriously affects production speed, raises material and labor requirements, as well as costs, which consequently weakens the competitive strength of local manufacturers in the international market.
In view of the various aforementioned defects, the inventor has devoted himself in related research and has managed to successfully present this invention, wherein the molded hood shell that has already been formed is inserted with multiple wires. These wires are then arranged and tightly fixed at will into the wire positioning seat (upper and lower trough chuck), and then sleeved through the terminal positioning seat. At the time of sleeving, the edge of the opening part of the several Y shaped terminals will accurately pierce through the several groove holes, which are set at the upper open slot, in order to access the circular concave groove. It then pierces through the wrapping of the multiple wires to sleeve with the multiple copper wires. At the same time, the positioning iron pieces at the two ends of the terminal positioning seat will also pierce through and tightly clip the groove holes at the two ends of the lower trough (the wire positioning seat) to enable the terminal positioning seat, the wire positioning seat, and the terminal to pierce through the wrapping of the wire, so as to sleeve the copper wire and thus accomplish all of the required procedures. Following this the molded hood, which has already passed through the bottom end of the outer lateral side of the aforementioned Y shaped terminal positioning seat, is sleeved in its final fixing.
The main object of the present invention lies in providing a convenient approach to make pin's assignment steady, simultaneously pierce through by technical chucks; improve productivity highly.